DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This application is for a competing renewal of an R-25 Cancer Education Grant submitted by the Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) of the Dartmouth Medical School. This training program builds on the historically successful tradition of student research training by cancer center investigators since 1976. The funding has been used to support 15 summer student research projects and this application is made to continue funding the same number of students. There are several changes from prior submissions that will enhance the program. The program will be overseen by the newly appointed Associate Director for Education and Information Services of NCCC, Dr. Joseph O'Donnell. Dr. O'Donnell also holds the title of Senior Advising Dean, is in close contact with the students over their careers at Dartmouth and coordinates the cancer curriculum. The new curriculum will offer opportunities for special track (e.g. research or honors), free up time and encourage closer student-faculty mentoring relationships. Dr. O'Donnell will be supported by a steering committee made up of two representatives from the Cancer Center Education Committee and four from the Cancer Center Research Committee. These members will represent basic science, clinical science, health services research, nursing research and primary care research. Advertisements for the program will be made at orientation programs for each year, at student research day, at career day and be featured in the student resource room. Selection will require submission of applications to be reviewed by the selection committee and awarded by merit. A minority recruitment plan is detailed in the grant. Students will be expected to write a scientific paper about their project and present their work at student research day as well as at meetings of the cancer center programs in which their project resides. (Epi/Chemoprevention, Cancer Prevention, Endocrinolo-gy, Immunology and Radiation/Bioengineering). A seminar series on "Cancer Research" will occur weekly for the students in these summer assistantships.